1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron gun assembly for a cathode ray tube, and in particular, to an electron gun assembly for a cathode ray tube that improves the structure of grid electrodes to reduce the distortion of the electron beam.
2. Description of Related Art
A projection television used for the wide-screen displaying generally has three projection cathode ray tubes for making monochrome display screens of red, green and blue, and an optical system for amplifying and projecting the monochrome images made by those cathode ray tubes to a projection screen and compounding them together as color images. The projection cathode ray tube includes a funnel with a neck, and a panel connected to the neck in a body with an inner phosphor screen. A single electron gun is mounted within the neck to emit a stream of electrons.
With the recent trends of wide-screen displays and high definition broadcasting, a higher resolution is needed for projection cathode ray tubes to improve upon the resolution over the entire screen area including the center of the screen as well as the periphery thereof. However, there is an aberration in the focusing causing a distortion of the electron beam at the periphery of the screen. This aberration is even more pronounced for large screens and for high definition viewing. Therefore, what is needed is an improved design for an electron gun assembly, and a design for a cathode ray tube using the improved electron gun assembly where the electron beam and thus the image at the edges of the screen are all in focus and undistorted.